


Love her from the get go;

by saranroses



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: 7, Band Fic, Based on a Catfish and the Bottlemen song, F/M, Heathrow, Inspired by Music, Love, Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranroses/pseuds/saranroses
Summary: Inspired by “Heathrow” by Catfish and the Bottlemen.A VanMcCann one-shot.





	Love her from the get go;

She was sitting on the couch, looking around her, and then staring at the empty, white wall.  
She had earphones on, his voice, that melody, flashbacks occurring in her mind... they almost seemed real, she felt like living those moments again and again, and tears streamed down her face. 

She kept staring at the wall, but her eyes were trapped inside her mind.

 

...

 

Two holding hands, his blond hair, his blue eyes looking at her... and his smile. So sincere and warm.   
His black clothes.  
And his voice.

 

“Have you seen that?” he asked her, laughing.

“I did, but... it's crazy!”

“Well... not as you are...”

“Shut up, stupid boy, you decided to date me!”

“Well, if it wasn't for you... and your face, your smile, your hair...” he said, smirking.

She looked at him in the eyes, then he smiled in the brightest way ever and held her hand stronger.

 

They were walking the London embankment, enjoying one of the rarest, warm, days ever - even if it wasn't that sunny.  
The river made everything feel so calm, quiet, magical.

 

A melody - or better say - a beautiful, crazy song, started playing in the background.  
He stopped for a while.

 

“Oh, listen!” he said, amazed.

“Listen... what?” she almost laughed for the strange expression on his face.

“The music! It's just...” - he suddenly stopped talking - “come! Come with me!” he held her hand again and dragged her around the corner, right where the music was coming from.

There was nothing there, but you could hear that sound very well. 

“Well, yes, it sounds amazing...” she said. Then he stopped and got on his knees, looking around awkwardly.

“What are you even doing, Van?” she was confusedly amazed, then he took her hand.

“May I have this dance, madame?” 

“You're crazy! This is not a slow song eith...” he didn't even let her talk. He got up and put his hand on her mouth to shut her up, and after he took his hand away he brushed her lips with his, softly kissing her. She opened her lips, allowing him to kiss her harder, and making his tongue meet with hers. His blond hair was shining, his eyes were dreamy. She could feel his heart beating fast. He intertwined his fingers with hers, until they hugged and started dancing and laughing like crazy. They smiled at each other right after.

“You're such a dork”.

“I know,” - he smirked - “but this dork loves the girl in front of his eyes - did you know that?” 

 

...

 

She was a mess.  
She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't even notice her face was wet from tears. 

 

And his voice was still playing in her ears.

 

 _ **“Meet her when the tour's up, hug her like her mother would**_ [...]  
_**cause she was a different league, and I was nothing much”**_


End file.
